Existence
by Alia G. L
Summary: Miss Parker finally does what she never had the strength to do: shoot Jarod. And now, she must face the consequences of her actions. finished
1. Chapter 1: Threshold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. So please, don't sue. The words in italics at the beginning of every chapter are the lyrics to the song "Existence" by Kevin Max. I don't own the song either.  
  
A/N: Please enjoy the story. I plan for it to have a few chapters. Read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Chapter 1: Threshold  
  
"You come into the threshold  
  
Of another starless night of fear"  
  
Miss Parker burst into the room, causing Broots to jump. Even though he had said this was urgent, he hadn't expected her so soon.  
  
"This better be good." She warned, fingering the gun at her side. She was in no mood to hear anything bad. She only wanted good news. She pitied the person who told her bad news today. Broots gulped.  
  
"Better than good. Jarod has been sighted five minutes from here. If you hurry you might just get to him before he leaves. I don't think he knows that we know he is here." Miss Parker was out the door in a flurry before Broots even finished. Broots grumbled to himself.  
  
"I give her some of the best news she's heard in the past two weeks and she doesn't even say 'thank you'. How rude." It was to be expected, though. She was still Miss Parker, after all.  
* * *  
  
"Can't the light turn green any faster?" Miss Parker growled, anxious to get to Jarod. The light seemed to have been red forever.  
  
"Patience, Parker. Patience. We'll get there soon enough." Sydney said. Miss Parker just scowled at him. Finally, the light turned green. The car raced up the main road, then turned left onto a side street.  
  
It had been over two weeks since they had had a lead on Jarod. And now, he appeared in Blue Cove. What possessed him to come back here? Miss Parker wondered. She thought Jarod would have stayed as far from the Centre and this place as he could. But, that was Jarod for you. Always doing the unexpected. This time though, he's going to regret it. Miss Parker thought, gently touching her gun.  
  
They pulled up in front of an apartment complex, which needed to be renovated. The paint on the shutters and front door was peeling. The building looked like it could collapse at any moment. The old staircase on the outside of the building was rusted and needed to be replaced. If this was the appearance of the outside, Miss Parker didn't want to know what it looked like on the inside. All in all, it was a very dismal looking place.  
  
Getting out of the car, Miss Parker immediately began giving orders to the Sweepers.  
  
"Go around to the back. Cut off all means of escape. You there, take two Sweepers with you and make sure he can't escape by that old staircase." The Sweepers raced to do her bidding. Suddenly, one of them stopped and pointed to the staircase where a lone figure could be seen running down the stairs.  
  
"Look! It's him."  
  
"We've got him now." Miss Parker's words were full of triumph. She dashed down the alley on the side of the building, planning to cut him off at the bottom of the stairs. Sydney and three of the Sweepers followed. The other three Sweepers were racing to the staircase, planning to stop Jarod from retreating up the stairs once he realized what was down below him.  
  
Jarod looked panicked. Miss Parker smiled. He had been caught unaware. He probably hadn't expected them to show up so soon. He was out of luck. Because now, he was trapped.  
  
He had made it to the end of the stairs. Sweepers were coming at him from behind him and Miss Parker was in front of him. Jarod considered what to do. Miss Parker had never shot him before. Why should she now? He knew the Sweepers wouldn't be so kind. Risking it, he ran toward Miss Parker, hoping to go around her. He never made it.  
  
Miss Parker raised her gun. The shot echoed through the alley. The Pretender was down. 


	2. Chapter 2: Running

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter. I've been a little busy. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Running  
  
"You're running from the demons  
  
that would drag you down again"  
  
The Centre was elated. It now had its most precious project back. Although, at the moment, the project was of no use to them. Jarod lay in a coma in the infirmary. And nothing anyone did could get him to come out of it.  
  
The doctors and nurses were all puzzled over it. Jarod had only been shot in the shoulder, not in any vital part of his body. He should be fine, even though he had fallen after he had gotten shot. But, the fall shouldn't have put him in a coma, either. He had fallen on his side, not his head. So, why was he in a coma?  
  
Rumors were going around that Jarod would never come out of the coma. That he was in one because Miss Parker had shot him, which had never happened before. But these were just rumors, probably started by some Sweeper who didn't know his left hand from his right.  
  
But, the truth still remained: Jarod was in a coma and he wasn't coming out.  
* * *  
  
Miss Parker was hailed as a hero around the Centre for bringing Jarod back. Looks of respect came from everyone, no matter who they were. She had done what no one else had. And, for once in her life, her father was proud of her.  
  
"Good job, Angel. I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you. You did well." He said, upon her return to the Centre.  
  
Miss Parker was happy. Jarod was finally caught. He would never be allowed to escape again. Centre security would see to that. Once lost, never lost again.  
  
She entered her office and fell into her chair with a sigh. It had been a long, yet very productive, day. Getting up, she began collecting some files she was planning to take home with her. She didn't need them anymore, but she wanted a reminder of what the last few years of her life had been like, running around, chasing Jarod. As she placed them in her briefcase, the intercom buzzed.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker snapped at her secretary.  
  
"Your father would like to see you in his office." The woman said, voice quivering.  
  
"Again?" She had just talked to her father. Why would he want to see her again?  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Tell him I'm on my way." Miss Parker walked out the door, past her secretary, and down to her father's office. She knocked on the door when she arrived.  
  
"Come in." A muffled voice said. She entered. Her father was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.  
  
"I wanted to tell you again that you did a good job today, Angel. And that you've been given the next few days off for a job well done. Use them well." He waved his hand to dismiss her.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Mr. Parker just nodded his head and grunted. Miss Parker left, already making plans for what she was going to do during the next few days.  
* * *  
Miss Parker collapsed into bed that night. After coming home, she had gone for a walk and then went out to eat. She was exhausted. A good night's sleep would be good for her. Turning off the light, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
* * *  
  
It was chasing her, but she couldn't identify what it was. She was in the middle of a forest. The branches grabbed her, trying to hold her back. She pushed her way forward, wanting to escape what was behind her. It kept coming closer and closer. She could feel it.  
  
Suddenly, her foot got caught in a hole. She fell to the forest floor in pain. Her scream was cut off by a laugh.  
  
"How does it feel to be the hunted?" A voice taunted her from the trees. Rather than stay there and hear that awful voice, she got up and ran, despite her injured foot.  
  
She ran for longer than she could remember. A paralyzing fear swept over her. The voice still called out behind her. The words were now unrecognizable. She turned around to make sure the thing behind her was still far away, not seeing the hole in front of her. She fell, screaming, into it.  
  
Miss Parker woke up screaming, body drenched in sweat. It was just a dream. She thought to herself. But, that didn't take away the horror of it.  
  
She curled her legs up to her chest. Shuddering, she reached for the phone, planning to call Jarod. She stopped as it hit her; Jarod wouldn't be there to answer. He was in the Centre infirmary, fighting for his life. A sob found its way into her throat. It doesn't matter. She thought to herself. But, deep down it did matter. Though, she couldn't see it. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep without remembering the dream. 


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions

Disclaimer: See chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3: Illusions  
  
"Illusions of the world are spinning  
  
Out of time and frame and synchronicity"  
  
Another day at the Centre. Another day at Hell. At least, that was the way it seemed to Miss Parker. Walking down the Centre's halls, she was thankful she didn't have to stay there much longer. Once Jarod recovered, she was free go. That was the deal she had made. Capture Jarod, be free. Don't capture Jarod, spend the rest of your life at the Centre. Not surprisingly, Miss Parker had chosen the former.  
  
Jarod was still in a coma. It had been five days since his capture and still he lay there, not responding to anything anyone did. The doctors had tried all the latest cures and treatments. One doctor had even resorted to some medieval cure. Sydney had sat with Jarod, talking to him and reading a book out loud to him. None of these things had worked.  
  
Miss Parker sighed as she thought of Jarod's condition. He shouldn't be in a coma. There was no reason for him to be. He should be well, sitting in his cell on one of the sub-levels, doing the simulations. But, he wasn't. It made no sense. She sighed again as she walked around the corner, coming to face to face with Jarod.  
  
He stood there, staring at her. All life seemed to have gone out of him. His skin color was milky white, like that of a dead person. He was thin, his skeleton almost showing through his skin. His eyes, which once were a brilliant brown, were dull. His glance was accusing, as if he was blaming Miss Parker for his condition.  
  
Miss Parker screamed, trying to get away from this illusion. That's what it had to be. The real Jarod was in a coma in the infirmary. Wasn't he? The illusion followed her. Miss Parker kept backing up until she hit a wall. She was trapped. Her eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"Leave me alone." She screamed. The illusion either didn't hear her or didn't care. It moved toward her, reaching out for her. Miss Parker screamed again. She must not let it touch her.  
  
Sam, who was down the hall in the Sweeper's lounge, heard his boss's scream. Jumping up from where he had been sitting, Sam raced down the hall, two other Sweepers right behind him. Rounding a corner, he came to a dead stop when he saw Miss Parker up against the wall, face deadly white in fear of some unknown thing.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you okay?" Sam asked, kneeling down beside her. She tried to focus her eyes on him, but all she saw was Jarod.  
  
"Make him go away." She pleaded. "Make him leave. Don't let him hurt me." Sam looked at her confused.  
  
"Make who go away? There's no one here." Her answer to his question was a terrified scream. Miss Parker jumped as the illusion's hand touched her. It was all too horrible. Her mind began spinning. Time seemed to disappear. Had one minute or one hour gone by? She couldn't tell.  
  
"Miss Parker! Miss Parker!" Sam yelled, trying to bring her back. It didn't work. Her body slowly went limp. The last thing she heard was Sam yelling for a doctor. Then it all went black. 


	4. Chapter 4: Sad

Disclaimer: See chapter 3  
  
Chapter 4: Sad  
  
"You're so sad, you're such a sad-eyed girl You're so sad, in your sub-plot"  
  
The lights shone brightly into her eyes, blinding her. Where was she? What had happened? Her mind was in a jumble. A voice called to her from the brilliance.  
  
"Miss Parker? Miss Parker, can you hear me?"  
  
"Sydney?" She asked. Slowly her eyes focused on the man leaning over her. His face was full of concern. "Is that you? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Centre infirmary. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I have a slight headache. Can I sit up?" Sydney nodded his head and helped her sit up. Her eyes adjusted to the bright lights. She was in one of the rooms used to house the sick people at the Centre. The walls were white and the only furniture in the room was the bed she sat on and the chair Sydney had been sitting in.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her temples. She willed herself to remember the events that had put her in the infirmary. But either the events had been erased from her mind or her mind was not willing to cooperate. She was leaning more towards the latter.  
  
"You suffered from some sort of psychological trauma. Sam found you in one of the halls. He said you looked like you had just seen a ghost. You went unconscious soon after he arrived." Miss Parker nodded, taking it all in.  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Sam said you were asking him to make something or someone go away. But Sam didn't see anyone there. Do you remember that.? Miss Parker?"  
  
Miss Parker's face had gone deadly white. Images of the ghost like Jarod appeared in her mind. The horror of it was overwhelming. She shuddered.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you okay?" She slowly nodded her head. "What happened?"  
  
"I saw him, Sd. He looked like he had just died." Her voice was quiet. Sydney had to lean closer to hear her. "He was blaming me for his condition. He reached out to touch me. He touched me, Sydney." Her voice was horror filled. "That must have been when I went unconscious."  
  
"There, there. It's all right." He soothed, wrapping his arm around her. "It's okay."  
  
"No. No, it's not okay. He touched me." She whimpered, burying her head into Sydney's shoulder. "Why is he doing this to me?" Even though she didn't say who "he" was, Sydney knew it had to be Jarod. Who else would haunt Miss Parker?  
  
"I have no answers for you. He may not be doing anything to you. You may be doing this to yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Again, I have no answers for you. I cannot tell you what is going on deep inside of you. You may be feeling guilty and your feelings are presenting themselves to you in the form of a ghost or illusion of Jarod."  
  
"Why should I feel guilty?" Questioned Miss Parker, sitting up. "Jarod means nothing to me. Why should I feel guilty over something that means nothing to me?" Sydney didn't answer. There was nothing he could say. He knew, even if Miss Parker didn't, that Jarod did mean something to her.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few moments. Miss Parker could hear the people in the hallway going about their daily lives. She sighed.  
  
"I must be off, Miss Parker." Sydney said, getting up. "The doctor left already, but he said you were to spend the night here. If you need anything later tonight, there's a nurse out front. Do you need anything before I go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. I'll come by once I'm done. Rest, Miss Parker. A nap may do you some good."  
  
"Okay." Sydney left, closing the door softly behind him. The minute he was gone and out of sight, Miss Parker burst into tears. They trailed down her cheeks, leaving little trail marks in their wake. A pain of unknown origin welled up inside her. Why? What had she done to deserve this? She cried softly to herself for a long time. 


	5. Chapter 5: What Is This?

Disclaimer: See chapter 4  
  
Chapter 5: What Is This?  
  
"What is this, what is this,  
  
This mess of my existence is"  
  
The room was quiet except for the beeping of machines. Everyone had gone home for the night. They left no nurses to come check on him. If he died, he died. They were beyond caring. It had been over two weeks since his capture and still he lay there in a coma. The Centre was tired of it. Running the machinery that kept him alive was expensive. Not to mention time consuming. He was more trouble than he was worth.  
  
Sydney sighed. Thoughts tumbled around his head about the rumors that the Centre was going to terminate Jarod's life. Why had it all come down to this? Broots had informed him of the rumor earlier in the day. Apparently, they had wanted to keep it a secret from Sydney. But, with Broots working the computers, that would be hard to do. Sydney gently squeezed Jarod's hand. He got no response.  
  
Sydney was the only one left at the Centre except for its usual occupants. He wanted to spend some time with Jarod. He had been coming to visit him every day, hoping that there would be some sign of improvement. There hadn't been any. If anything else, he was in worse condition now than when he had been brought to the Centre. Sydney gazed sadly at the Pretender lying on the bed with tubes running in and out of him. He didn't deserve this. Sydney squeezed Jarod's hand again.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me, Jarod. But, if you can, please come back to us." He still received no response from the man lying in the bed.  
  
It was no use. Jarod was not going to be waking up. Sydney leaned back in his chair, letting go of Jarod's hand. Life could be so unfair at times. Shaking his head, he stood up. It was time to go. Walking to the door, he stopped to take one last look at the man who he considered a son.  
  
"Good-bye, Jarod." He walked out of the door, haunted by images of a little boy asking why.  
* * *  
  
Miss Parker sat in bed, trying to relax. She wasn't having much luck. Images of the ghost-like Jarod were still floating around in her head.  
  
After spending the day at the Centre infirmary, she had been given a clean bill of health by the doctor and told to go home and rest. To prevent her from having another illusion and to relieve some of her stress, she was told to only come into the Centre every other day.  
  
She sighed. She may have been given a clean bill of health for her physical body, but her mental and emotional bodies were still in pretty bad shape.  
  
She reached over for the glass of wine sitting on the nightstand. A few days ago, she had tried to see if alcohol would numb the pain that she felt. It had dulled the pain, but not taken it completely away. But dull pain was better than full force pain.  
  
The sip of wine gave her a giddy feeling. Too much wine. No more. She told herself, setting the glass back on the nightstand. Sydney would kill her if he knew was taking wine to dull the pain. But, oh well. It was the only thing that worked.  
  
She snuggled down beneath the covers before turning off the lights. It was time for bed. Her body was tired from fighting off all the ghosts that haunted her. She sighed.  
  
Where had happiness gone? Would it ever come back? She had made a mess of things. A terrible mess of things.  
  
She sat up, startled. Where had that thought come from? No, she hadn't made a mess of things. She had done exactly as she was supposed to do. Hadn't she?  
Lying back down, she closed her mind to the thoughts swirling around in her head. All she wanted to do was sleep. Her brain slowly quieted. Sleep was coming.  
  
The phone rang, brining her out of her sleep state. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:15. Most people would expect her to be up.  
  
'What?" She snapped into the phone, having picked it up.  
  
"Wow. What's got you riled up, Sis?" Lyle's voice made Miss Parker's bad mood worse. To be awakened right when you were about to fall asleep was bad enough. But, to be awakened by your brother who had no right to call, was ten times worse.  
  
"Lyle, what do you want?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the nightstand. How she wished she could shoot him right about now.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean, you know. I am your brother after all."  
  
"Cut to the chase. I'm tired and I don't appreciate you waking me up."  
  
"Okay, fine, Grumpy. Dad wants to see you as soon as you come in tomorrow. Okay?" Grumpy? Miss Parker thought. That was a new one.  
  
"Fine. Is that all?"  
  
"Let me check." She could hear the sound of papers moving in the background. He was purposely doing that to annoy her. She just knew it. "Yes, that's all."  
  
"Good. Goodnight." She slammed the phone down into its cradle. Now, she could go back to bed.  
  
Getting comfortable, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. 


	6. Chapter 6: Politics

Disclaimer: See chapter 5  
  
Chapter 6: Politics  
  
"All these politics of life  
  
And death and relevance"  
  
"You wanted to see me, Daddy?" Miss Parker asked, walking into her father's office. Mr. Parker sat at his desk looking over one of the many papers that lay on it. He motioned for her to sit down. She sat down in one of the chairs next to his desk.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I wanted to talk to you. Give me a moment to make sure I have everything in order." He continued to read the paper in his hands, as Miss Parker just sat there thinking and trying not to fall asleep.  
  
After Lyle had called, she had gone to sleep fairly easily. But, nightmares had plagued her sleep. They weren't as bad as some of the other ones she had experienced, but they were bad enough. She awoke around midnight screaming. After that, it took her almost three hours to go back to sleep. The past few days of insomnia had made her tired.  
  
A grunt brought her out of her reverie. She looked up at Mr. Parker, who was waiting for her to acknowledge the fact that he was preparing to speak to her. She nodded her head.  
  
"Thanks for coming." He said, smiling a grim smile. " I feared Lyle wouldn't give you the message.  
  
"You know Lyle. Always ready to follow your orders." Miss Parker said. Her father grunted.  
  
"Yes, perhaps. But, I didn't ask you here to talk about your brother. We need to talk about Jarod."  
  
"What about him?" Miss Parker felt her palms begin to sweat. She felt nervous. A feeling of dread swept over her.  
  
"You know it's been almost three weeks since you brought him in." Miss Parker nodded, wondering where this was going. "The Centre is tired of keeping him on life support. If he hasn't come out of it by now, they doubt he'll ever wake up. You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Not really. So, he won't wake up now? What is the big deal? He'll eventually wake up."  
  
"No, Angel. You don't understand. The Centre is tired of keeping him alive. They want to terminate Jarod's life support." Miss Parker was shocked. Kill one of the Centre's best projects? It was almost unthinkable.  
  
"You mean, kill him?"  
  
"Yes and no. If he breathes without the life support, which is highly unlikely, they'll leave him alone. Breathing on his own is a sign that he's getting better. But, if he doesn't breathe on his own, they'll let him die. Do you see how this works?"  
  
"Yes, I think I do. But, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Angel." He handed her one of the papers from his stack. "They want you to be involved in the process."  
  
"How?" She asked, scanning the paper in her hands. The words appeared fuzzy to her vision. She was still trying to recover from the shock that the Centre wanted to terminate Jarod's life. "How am I supposed to be involved?"  
  
"They want you to sign the termination paper. Since you captured him, they think it's only fair that you have a say in whether he lives or dies."  
  
"Me? Sign this paper?" She felt her heart turn cold with fear. "I can't." She tried to hand the paper back to her father. He refused to take it.  
  
"You see, Angel, if you sign the paper you're free to go. You don't have to stay here anymore. You'd be free. But, if you don't sign the paper." He left the last sentence hanging. They both knew what he was going to say. If she didn't sign the paper terminating Jarod's life support, she'd be stuck in the Centre forever.  
  
A battle stared inside Miss Parker; a battle between her head and her heart. Her mind told her she should sign the paper. She needed to sign it. To stay one more day in the Centre would kill her. Or at least seriously hurt her mental health. She needed to get out. Sign the paper, her mind screamed at her.  
  
But, her heart told her other wise. It argued with her mind. She couldn't kill Jarod. He was too important. Too important to who? Miss Parker thought. "To you." Her heart said.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. She would sign the paper, just to prove that her heart was wrong. Jarod was nothing to her. Just one of the Centre's projects. She looked at her father, determination in her eyes.  
  
"Give me a pen." She said, her voice cold. Mr. Parker smiled.  
  
"I knew you would see the good in it." He handed her a pen. After hesitating for just a moment, she bent down and signed her name. Jarod's fate was sealed.  
  
A pain swept over Miss Parker. A part of her seemed to die with the signing of her name. She refused to think about it. Handing the paper back to her father, she stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Angel. You can go now. And don't feel too bad. It's all politics anyway." Miss Parker just nodded her head and walked out the door, heart heavy with a secret pain.  
* * *  
  
The ventilation shaft was dusty. Cobwebs hung in every corner, their original builders long dead. Insects of varies kinds crawled along the walls, looking for food and a way out. The shaft twisted and turned for what seemed like forever. It eventually dead-ended, with another shaft starting where it ended.  
  
Lined up along the wall of the shaft were boxes of paper and Cracker Jacks. Paper littered the floor. A pathetic figure sat in the middle of it all. He was a grown man, but one look at his eyes told you he was still a child in the mind. His hair, which was a dull gray, was frizzy, sticking out in all directions. His face spoke of sadness and longing.  
  
He was humming to himself, thinking of recent events and their consequences. Suddenly, he sat straight up, hearing some unknown call. After listening for some time, he crouched back down again, shaking his head. He began mumbling to himself.  
  
"So sad. So sad. It's all politics, he says. No, it's not politics. He's not there because he wishes it. He's still running. Running away from the one he loves." The man cocked his head, as if listening to something. "Yes, still running. Only when she admits will he come back. Only then. But she won't admit, will she? No, she." He sat up again, concentrating on what only he could hear. A fire was lighted in his eyes. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"But, it's all about to change." He sighed contentedly and grabbed a box of Cracker Jacks. He popped one into his mouth and sat there in the dark, thinking of what was to come. 


	7. Chapter 7: Another Morning

A/N: Due to the fact that this week is Thanksgiving week, I won't be posting chapter eight until next Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy chapter seven.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 6  
  
Chapter 7: Another Morning  
  
"Another morning it comes running  
  
Up your bedpost with the wind"  
  
Mr. Parker quickly walked down the hall, glaring at all those who walked by him. He was happy that his daughter had signed the paper. Finally, he could get rid of Jarod; a goal of his ever since the Pretender had escaped. But, something was troubling him. And he couldn't figure out what it was. Everything was going perfectly. So, what was wrong? These sorts of things always put him in a bad mood. Sighing, he stopped in front of a door and knocked.  
  
"Enter." A voice, muffled by the door, said. Mr. Parker opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. The room was dark. Two windows were behind a desk, but the blinds were closed. A lamp on the desk provided the only source of light for the room. A man, cloaked in the shadows, sat behind the desk.  
  
"So, did she sign the paper?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair in expectation.  
  
"Yes, she did. Though, not willingly. I had to coax her a bit." Mr. Parker replied. The man behind the desk nodded his head and leaned back.  
  
"I figured she would need some convincing. But, that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we have the okay to kill Jarod." He paused. "Did she read over the paper?"  
  
"No. And even if she did, she couldn't have understood anything it said. I made sure of that."  
  
"Good. Good. When do you want to pull the plug, so to speak? I was thinking about tonight." Mr. Parker shook his head.  
  
"No, not tonight. Tonight is too soon. We still need to disable all the security cameras in the infirmary." Mr. Parker thought about it for a minute. "Tomorrow night would be good. It'll give us enough time to get everything ready." The man behind the desk nodded.  
  
"Good. Tomorrow night it is." He smiled. "It'll bring me such satisfaction to kill Jarod. He has been a thorn in my side for far too long." He laughed. "Oh, what fun it will be."  
* * *  
  
A stream of light came through the open window, landing on Miss Parker's face. She moaned and rolled over. It was too early to get up. She wanted to sleep in. But, the stream of light would not leave her alone. It followed her wherever she moved in the bed. Groaning, Miss Parker gave up and opened her eyes.  
  
The room was full of light. A slight breeze from the open window made the curtains dance. Birds sang in the trees outside. It was a beautiful morning. Miss Parker sat up, enjoying the early morning beauty and her first day of freedom. No longer did she have to get up and go to the Centre every day. She was free. She wanted to jump out of her bed and sing like the birds. But, she didn't. Leaning back against the headboard, she sighed in contentment.  
  
A strong breeze blew through the open window, hitting Miss Parker. And she remembered. Remembered what she had done to get her freedom. A vision of her signing a paper came into her mind. Had she really done that?  
  
Another gust of wind blew in, chilling her to the bones. Why had she done this? How could she condemn Jarod to death? She brought her knees to her chest as tears fell down her face.  
  
The birds quieted and the clouds rolled in to cover the sun. Miss Parker felt miserable. How could she? What could have possessed her? Was freedom so grand that she would kill another to obtain it? She cried, feeling the pain sweep over her. How it hurt.  
  
A realization hit her at that moment. It was something she had never thought possible. It had been growing in the back of her mind for a long time, disguising itself so that she wouldn't discover it and banish it. As impossible as it seemed to her, it was true. Looking up with tear filled eyes, she whispered to herself what she never thought she could.  
  
"I love him." 


	8. Chapter 8: Face

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I've had a busy after holiday week. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 7  
  
Chapter 8: Face  
  
"You face yourself just like you always do  
  
Time and time again"  
  
Miss Parker slowly got out of bed. The clouds that had once covered the sun had moved away, allowing the sun to shine in all its glory. Birds began twittering in the trees again. Their voices were occasionally joined by the croak of a frog.  
  
Miss Parker just stood there, enjoying nature's symphony. Her new realization had freed her soul. The bars that had once guarded her heart were gone. She laughed, lifting her arms and twirling. Life felt so good. Stopping herself in mid-twirl, she looked around the room. A mirror in the far corner caught her attention.  
  
She walked over to it. Looking at herself, she sighed. A dark cloud suddenly took refuge over her heart. Jarod was still going to die. She could not turn back the clock and take her signature away from the paper. It was done. How could she face herself each morning knowing she had let him die? Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. They slipped down her cheeks, leaving behind little wet streaks.  
  
It wasn't fair. How could this be undone? She thought about it for a second, but no options presented themselves to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes and face, she looked at herself in the mirror again.  
  
How could she face herself? It would be better to die than live with this guilt. She lowered her head in shame. Suddenly, a plan presented itself to her. It was risky, but it could work. Lifting her head, she decided to do it. But, she would need help. And she knew the two perfect people to help her.  
* * *  
  
Broots sat at his desk, fingering the wire of the mouse. Without Miss Parker, life at the Centre was boring. She made everything interesting. He shook his head. Though he missed her, he was glad she was gone. She didn't need to be at the Centre anymore.  
  
Broots jumped when the telephone on his desk rang. Who could it be? He thought. He wasn't expecting any calls. Reaching over, he picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello. This is Broots. May I help you?" He stammered.  
  
"Broots, it's Parker."  
  
"Miss Parker?" Broots asked in amazement. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want you to be at my house by 6 o'clock tonight. Got it? Don't tell anyone you are coming over to my house. You understand?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here. Don't be late." With that, she hung up. Broots shook his head in puzzlement. He could think of no reason why Miss Parker would want him to come over. It didn't matter, though. He would not disappoint his former boss.  
* * *  
  
Sydney's phone rang, abruptly bringing him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he reached over and answered it.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Sydney, it's Parker. Listen. I want you to come over to my house tonight around 6 o'clock. Okay?"  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask. I'll tell you when you get here. Please don't be late. It is very important." She hung up. Sydney slowly put the phone back in its cradle. What could Miss Parker want?  
* * *  
  
Broots pulled up in his beat up car just as Sydney was getting out of his nice, shiny car. Broots hurriedly parked his car and got out, relived to see another person had been invited to Miss Parker's house.  
  
"Sydney!" He yelled. Sydney turned and smiled when he saw Broots walking towards him.  
  
"Broots. I didn't know you had been invited, too." The two men shook hands.  
  
"I didn't know you had been invited, either." He studied Sydney's face. "Do you know what's going on?" Sydney shook his head.  
  
"Not a clue. I guess we better go inside and find out." They walked up the steps. Upon reaching the door, Broots reached out and knocked. It was answered almost immediately.  
  
Miss Parker opened the door and ushered them inside. She took their coats without a word, hanging them in the closet, before walking into the living room. Sydney and Broots followed. Papers and blueprints were scattered over the table. They both sat down on the couch after Miss Parker motioned for them to do so. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I asked you over." Both men nodded their heads in unison. "Well, we all know Jarod's life is soon to be terminated. I don't know about you two, but I would die if they killed him. So, I've come up with a way to save him."  
  
"How do you plan to do this?" Sydney asked. He would never have thought Miss Parker would care if Jarod lived or died. She had amazed him. Broots had similar feelings.  
  
"I was hoping you would ask." She smiled. "There is a large ventilation shaft that runs under the room where Jarod is." She pointed to one of the blueprints. "There is a large grate for it in the far corner of the room. It leads to the outside. All we have to do is lower Jarod into the shaft and carry him to the outside. He can stay at my house until he recovers."  
  
"How do we go about getting him into the shaft? Is it a long drop? It seems almost impossible." Broots said, looking over the blueprint.  
  
"Not really. The drop is about a foot. I can be in the shaft holding the bottom of the board we use to lower him. You and Sydney can be in the room doing the lowering."  
  
"What about his life support? He needs that to live." Sydney's eyes were full of concern. "You can't disconnect him."  
  
"No." Miss Parker said slowly. "We can't disconnect him. I've looked over the equipment. All we need is the breathing machine. It's kinda heavy, and lowering it will be tricky, but it has wheels so it will be easy to move along the shaft. If it seems too difficult, I can ask Sam for help. He can be trusted. The shaft is big enough to fit both Jarod and the machine, as well as us." She looked at the two men sitting on the couch. "We have to do it tonight, though. They pull the plug tomorrow night."  
  
"One more question." Sydney said. "What about the security cameras? They will need to be either disconnected or their view blocked. How do we handle those?" Miss Parker smiled.  
  
"Dear old dad has already taken care of that. I have learned through the mainframe that he has deactivated the cameras for tomorrow night. They shouldn't be a problem. And if they are, Broots can take care of them."  
  
"Me?" Broots asked, not liking the sound of that.  
  
"Yes, you. You are the computer techi. You should know how to deactivate cameras. So, are you all in?" She waited eagerly for their response. Both men nodded their heads.  
  
"We will need Sam. Call him." Sydney smiled, feeling hope soar through him. "Lets do this." All three smiled and started getting their plans ready. 


	9. Chapter 9: Satisfaction

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter. I've been busy. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 8  
  
Chapter 9: Satisfaction  
  
"The mortal coil of image  
  
Inner peace and satisfaction"  
  
Miss Parker and Broots tried to quietly crawl through the shaft. It wasn't working too well. Every few seconds one of them would put their knee down too hard, causing a thumping sound that echoed. Miss Parker winced every time it happened. She wanted their mission to succeed, not fail. And she certainly didn't want to wake up the whole Centre.  
  
"Is it much farther?" Broots whispered from behind her. She turned around and whispered her answer back to him.  
  
"Not much. The grate is just around this corner."  
  
"Do you think Sydney and Sam are in position?" Broots questioned as they rounded the corner. Light streamed into the shaft from the grate that was just inches above their heads.  
  
"Let's hope so." Miss Parker replied. They had decided it would be too hard to fit all four of them into the shaft. So, they came up with another plan. Sydney would come back to the Centre claiming he had forgotten some important papers. He would get the papers and then go down to check on Jarod before he left. Sam, being the loyal bodyguard that he was, would go with him to check on Jarod. And that's exactly how they did it.  
  
Miss Parker glanced at her watch. 1:05 a.m. The nurse should have already left. Looking at Broots, she signaled that she was going to knock on the grate, their signal to Sydney and Sam that they were there and ready. Broots nodded his head. Smiling, Miss Parker lifted her hand and knocked on the grate. Several intense seconds followed. Then, the grate was moved away and a hand reached down to pull Miss Parker up. Broots stayed in the shaft.  
  
"Is everything ready?" She asked Sydney. He nodded.  
  
"We've disconnected all the machines except the breathing one. His condition is stable. He is ready for this little trip." He pointed to where Jarod lay on the floor. His face was pale, but besides that he looked okay. Sam was standing over him, checking him over to make sure nothing was amiss. Next to Sam were two squares with wheels on them. Their plan was to lay Jarod on these rollers and roll him through the shaft. Hopefully, nobody would be around to hear the noise.  
  
"Let's do it." Sam said, positioning the rollers next to each other. Sydney moved over to help him lift Jarod on to the rollers. Miss Parker climbed back down into the shaft.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked Broots. He nodded his head, but didn't look very confident. Before she could encourage him, the sound of wheels moving could be heard above them.  
  
"Here they come." Miss Parker whispered. Sam handed Miss Parker the two rollers, who in turn handed them to Broots. He set them up between himself and Miss Parker.  
  
"Here comes Jarod." Sam said. He gently lowered the Pretender down with Sydney's help. Miss Parker placed both her hands under Jarod's head, lowering him toward the rollers. Once his feet appeared, Broots grabbed them and helped in the lowering process.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Sydney exclaimed from above. Miss Parker and Broots stopped, only inches away from laying Jarod on to the rollers. There was a squeaking of wheels and then a small thump from above.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Miss Parker, arms straining to hold on to Jarod.  
  
"You can finish lowering him." Sydney said. Miss Parker and Broots did that, then secured Jarod to the rollers.  
  
"What happened?" Broots called up to Sydney.  
  
"The cord wasn't long enough. We had to move the machine closer. We didn't want what is keeping Jarod alive to be ripped out of his nose."  
  
"Oh." Broots said. "Are you ready to lower the machine?"  
  
"Yes." Sam replied. "Here it comes." Grunting, Sam and Sydney lifted the machine and placed it over the hole in the floor. With Miss Parked and Broots holding the bottom and Sydney and Sam gently pushing it down, the machine was lowered into the shaft. They were all very careful. They knew the price of dropping the machine. After what seemed like forever, the machine was on the floor of the shaft. Miss Parker breathed a sigh of relief, as did the others.  
  
"Well, the hardest part is done. Are you ready to pull, Broots?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess." Broots said, strapping himself into the harness they had made. Broots would pull Jarod while Miss Parker would push the machine.  
  
"All right. Let's get going. See you boys on the outside." Miss Parker waved good-bye to Sam and Sydney as she and Broots stared to go back through the shaft. Sam put the grate back on.  
  
The trip back through the shaft was frightening. The rollers and machine made a lot of noise. More than they had thought it would. They were so afraid that they would get caught. But, they made it out. Both Miss Parker and Broots were exhausted from pushing and pulling.  
  
Once they made it outside, Sam and Sydney took over, removing Jarod and his breathing machine and putting both into the waiting car. Then, they helped Miss Parker and Broots into the car.  
  
"Well, we did it." Broots said as they drove away from the Centre. "We managed to steal the Pretender from them." Smiles broke out onto all of their tired faces.  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Mr. Parker stormed down the hall, raging. How could this have happened? There was no way Jarod could have just upped and walked away. That was impossible. And besides, his breathing machine was missing. Who could have moved both Jarod and his breathing machine without being noticed?  
  
He threw open the doors to his companion's office without even knocking. He was too angry to care. Storming up to the desk, he slammed down his hands on to it.  
  
"How could this have happened?" He yelled, glaring at his companion. "Who did this?" His companion just shook his head.  
  
"I do not know. The security cameras were deactivated, so we won't have any help there. Have you talked to Jarod's mentor, Sydney? According to my sources, he was the last person to be seen in the room. And he was there rather late."  
  
"I talked to him. He said he went home and to bed. He did check on Jarod, but that was all. Someone else must have done it, is what he said."  
  
"What about that techi? Broots, I think his name is."  
  
"He had a good alibi, too. He was spending time with his daughter." Mr. Parker started pacing. "Who could have done this if not them?"  
  
"Have you talked to your daughter? Maybe she had something to do with this."  
  
"My daughter? Nonsense. She hates Jarod with every cell in her body. She would not want to rescue him." Mr. Parker collapsed into one of the chairs. Both men sat there in silence after that, each considering his options.  
* * *  
  
Miss Parker woke up early that morning. After getting showered and dressed, she went to check up on Jarod. His condition was stable, but whether or not he came out of the coma was still to be seen.  
  
At 8:05 a.m., the phone rang. Miss Parker had a ten-minute conversation with Broots. He told her that because the cameras had been deactivated, the Centre couldn't blame anyone for Jarod's disappearance. Miss Parker was happy about that information. If no one could be blamed for this, then they and Jarod were safe. After thanking Broots for the information and telling him how Jarod was, she hung up. Grabbing a jacket, she decided to go for a walk. First, she walked over to where Jarod lay. She bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, before turning away and heading for the door.  
  
Jarod's eye lids fluttered open. He blinked, focusing once again on the real world. He moved his mouth, trying to say something. After two tries, it finally came out, just as Miss Parker was opening the door.  
  
"Parker." He whispered. 


	10. Chapter 10: Hiding

Disclaimer: See chapter 9  
  
Chapter 10: Hiding  
  
"And so you keep it on the down-low  
  
Hiding all the secrets that are down below"  
  
Miss Parker turned from the door slowly. Had she just heard what she thought she had just heard? She looked over at Jarod who was lying on the couch. His eyes were open and it looked like he was trying to make the ceiling come into focus.  
  
"Parker?" He whispered again. "Are you there?" Miss Parker wanted to jump for joy. Jarod was alive and he had come out of the coma. She walked over to him, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am here. How are you feeling?" She gently laid a hand on his arm. He smiled and looked up at her.  
  
"I feel like I got run over by a dozen dump trunks. My head is killing me. What happened? Why am I at your house?" He looked up at her curiously.  
  
"It's a long story, Jarod. But, first, what is the last thing you remember?" Jarod thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I remember running toward you, praying you wouldn't shoot me. The last thing I remember is feeling pain go through my shoulder and screaming 'no'."  
  
"You didn't scream 'no' out loud, because I didn't hear you. You must have thought it in your head." Jarod cocked his head as he thought about it.  
  
"Perhaps you are right. My memory is really fuzzy. But, that is the last thing I remember. What happened after that? Why am I here instead of at the Centre?"  
  
"Well, here's what happened." Miss Parker explained as briefly as she could all the events that had taken place during the past three weeks. Jarod was shocked and amazed at what his friends had done for him. He knew the risk they had all taken to rescue him, especially Miss Parker. If her father found out, he would kill her or worse.  
  
"So, that is what happened." Miss Parker concluded. She paused and thought about something for a moment. "You know, I really should call Sydney and Broots. They would be so happy to hear that you are awake." Jarod nodded his head. He knew they both would be jumping for joy to hear about him waking up. As Miss Parker turned away, Jarod reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Parker, why? Why would you help me? You don't even like me. Why? Just tell me why."  
  
"Because, Jarod, I do like you. I have to wear a mask for the Centre. They need to think I hate you. But, inside the mask, I do care about you." She smiled as she drew back. "Now, I really must call Sydney and Broots."  
  
"Okay." Jarod said, sighing. He didn't know what he had wanted her to say. Maybe all he had really wanted was to know whether or not she thought about him the same way he thought about her. He turned over on to his side and closed his eyes. Miss Parker watched him for a second, before heading for the phone.  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later, Jarod was up and moving. He could do everything that he had been able to do before this whole incident started. He was living at Miss Parker's house. Sydney and Broots visited as often as they could. They had to be careful, though, because the Centre was still looking for Jarod. It had all its spies on the lookout for him. Miss Parker and the others didn't want the Centre's eyes drawn to her house.  
  
Jarod was also getting restless. He hated putting his friends in danger. He knew he needed to go. There was no reason for him to stay. His shoulder was better and he was no longer in a coma. So, one night, two weeks after he woke up, he called a meeting of himself, Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots.  
  
"Good evening." He said once everyone had gotten settled down in Miss Parker's living room. He smiled at them all. "The reason why I have called this meeting is to discuss me." That brought some laughter from his friends. Jarod laughed, too, but then went back to being serious. "I am a danger to you all if I stay here. So, I am going to leave. I will go back to trying to find my family." Silence dominated the room. No one could believe their ears. Especially Miss Parker.  
  
"Leave? Jarod, you can't." Broots said. "If you leave, the Centre might find you again."  
  
"That is the risk I must take. What if the Centre finds me here? You all could loose your lives. I am not willing to allow that to happen. Tomorrow morning I leave. End of story."  
  
"Jarod, if you leave, Miss Parker has to go back to the Centre." Sydney said quietly. A fight started inside Jarod's head. He couldn't allow Parker to go back. He couldn't! But, then, he couldn't stay. He was safer moving around than staying in one place all the time.  
  
"Go." Miss Parker said. Everyone glanced at her in surprise. "Go, Jarod. You are right. It is safer for you to move around than for you to stay here. I will go back to the Centre."  
  
"But." Jarod tried, but he was stopped by the look in Parker's eyes.  
  
"You must go. There are no other options. Are we all in agreement?" Reluctantly, all four heads nodded. "Good. Tomorrow, Jarod leaves."  
* * *  
  
The day dawned bright and cheery. It was too cheery for Miss Parker. She did not want Jarod to leave. It felt so right to have him with her. She sighed as she watched Jarod pack a few things. Sydney and Broots had to work, so they had said their good-byes last night. Now, all that was left was for Miss Parker to say her good-bye.  
  
In silence, both Miss Parker and Jarod walked to the front door. Jarod opened it and stepped outside. Miss Parker followed him. It was a gorgeous day. But, Miss Parker could not enjoy the beauty. Her heart was heavy. Tears fell down her face. Jarod looked at her, tears also coming down his face.  
  
"Don't cry, Parker. I will be fine and you will see me again. I promise you that." He reached over and gave her a big hug. She laid her head on his shoulder. Oh, how right all this felt.  
  
'I don't want you to go." She hesitated for one second, before throwing caution to the wind. "I love you." Jarod stepped back stunned. He didn't think Miss Parker could ever love him. A smile spread slowly across his face.  
  
"I love you, too." He pulled her close. Tilting her chin up, he placed a kiss lightly on her lips. "I love you more than everything. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I won't." She whispered. Jarod took a step back, releasing his hold on her.  
  
"Good-bye, Parker." With that, he walked down the steps and vanished into the distance. Miss Parker fell to the ground in tears. 


	11. Chapter 11: Was It Worth It All?

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very sick (like confined to bed sick). So, posting hasn't been one of the main things on my list to do. But, here it is.  
  
This is the last chapter of "Existence". I would like to thank Anastasia Who, DreaminofLorien, and gemini006007 for all of their reviews. Thanks guys! Thanks also to all the other people who have reviewed. I appreciate. Enjoy the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 10  
  
Chapter 11: Was It Worth It All?  
  
"And so you keep it on the down-low  
  
Tell me was it worth it all?"  
  
Miss Parker walked into the Centre, head bowed and heart heavy. She had never wanted to see its hall again. But, here she was, walking through them again. How she wished she wasn't there in the Centre. She was heading for her office. Her office. Oh, if only it hadn't come down to this. She sighed in frustration and sadness.  
  
After Jarod had left her house, one of the Centre spies had spotted him in town. Of course, Jarod had seen him, too. So, by the time the spy had reached the place where Jarod had been, Jarod had already disappeared. Vanishing without a trace. But, the spy had alerted the Centre to the fact that the Pretender was alive and on the loose. Soon afterwards, Mr. Parker had called with the bad news.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel, but you have to come back. The Centre needs your expertise." His voice hadn't sounded too sad. In fact, Miss Parker figured he was happy to have his daughter back inside the Centre walls. He thought she was safer inside the Centre than in the outside world. How wrong he was.  
  
"It's okay, Daddy." She had said, trying hard to sound cheerful. She should have gotten a metal for acting. "I was starting to get bored anyway."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. It'll be good to have you back in the Centre. And, Angel."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
'We will find out who let him out and they will be punished." Miss Parker had winced at that comment. What would her father have said if he had known that she was the one who had let Jarod escape? Just what would he have said?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she came to her office door. Everything looked the same, but it sure didn't feel the same.  
  
"Anything I need to know about before I walk into my office?" She questioned her secretary. The woman lifted her head to respond.  
  
"Mr. Lyle is in there waiting to talk to you." Miss Parker grimaced. Just the one person she didn't want to see, her brother.  
  
"Thank you." Miss Parker pushed open the door. Lyle stood by the desk, absently flipping through some of the papers that lay on it. He looked up when Miss Parker entered.  
  
"Hi, Sis." He greeted, rather cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped, not in the mood to deal with Lyle.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean." He complained, moving toward the door. "I just wanted to welcome you back to the Centre."  
  
"Is that all?" She said, obviously agitated. She had plenty of work she needed to get done and Lyle was not helping.  
  
"Yeah. See you around, Grumpy." He moved past her and out the door. The minute he had exited, Miss Parker slammed the door shut. The sound echoed through the room.  
  
"Good riddance." She muttered, collapsing into the chair behind the desk. That was when the flood of tear came. They poured down her cheeks, leaving behind little streaks. Her heart cried out. But, who was there to listen?  
  
"I will not cry." She said resolutely, reaching up to wipe the tears away. Two minutes and six tissues later, she had composed herself enough to get to work. Her first assignment: figure out where Jarod would go next.  
* * *  
  
Jarod leaned against the wall, utterly exhausted. He had left Parker's house with the intention of heading south to Virginia. But that had proved impossible because of the number of Centre agents down in the south of Delaware. He had almost been caught again. Thankfully, he had seen the guy and ran. He decided to go west instead of south. So now here he was, sitting in hotel room on the border of West Virginia and Maryland.  
  
He pulled himself away from the wall and walked over to the bed. He collapsed onto it. He groaned as his sore muscles protested against his every movement. He closed his eyes, hoping for a little sleep.  
  
Five hours later, he woke up, feeling slightly refreshed. Glancing at the clock, he decided it was a good time to call. He reached for the cell phone in his pocket and dialed the number. It was answered after the first ring.  
* * *  
  
Miss Parker walked into her house, reaching over to flick the light switch up. The bright lights assaulted her eyes. She winced, setting down her briefcase full of papers and notes. After hanging up her coat, she headed to the kitchen where she cooked herself a simple meal of soup and bread.  
  
The next hour past slowly. She tried reading, but found she couldn't concentrate on the words. She realized she had read twenty pages without even remembering what it was that she had read. Next, she tried watching some television. No luck there. All the shows on dealt with romance in some form or fashion. That was something she didn't want to hear about. Turning off the television, she started to pace, letting her thoughts wander.  
  
Her cell phone rang so suddenly that she jumped in surprise. She hadn't been expecting a call. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled it out, hoping. She answered it after the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" She said, quietly. The voice on the other line caused her to smile brightly.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Parker."  
  
"Jarod. Where are you? Are you safe?" Her voice was full of concern for him. She wanted to know that he was safe. Jarod smiled on the other end of the line.  
  
"You know I can't tell you where I am. But, I can tell you this: I am safe and sound." He paused. "It's you I'm worried about. How was your first day back at the Centre?"  
  
"It was worse than I thought it would be. Lyle was in my office to greet me." She shook her head. "Why did it have to come down to this, Jarod? Why couldn't we just live in peace? Why do you always run and I always chase?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Parker. I hate it as much as you do. I'll promise you something, though."  
  
"What?" She asked, trying hard to hide the curiosity in her voice.  
  
"We will be together someday. I promise you that." Miss Parker heard the sound of a door closing in the background. "Well, I have to go. My dinner just arrived."  
"I love you." Miss Parker said, one stray tear slipping down her face. She really didn't want to stop talking to him. But, she knew she had to.  
  
"I love you, too." Jarod said. "One more thing, Parker. To you, was your sacrifice for me worth it? Was it worth it all?" With that, he hung up.  
  
Miss Parker stood there, contemplating. Had it been worth it all? Had it been worth her going back to the Centre to keep Jarod from their hands? She slowly nodded her head. Yes, it had been worth it all. For this was her existence. 


End file.
